The Downstairs Bride (1983)
Plot Overview Kirby and Jeff finally return to Denver. Kirby is overly concerned about Fallon's feelings but should actually care about her father. Joseph is not happy about the marriage. Now that Kirby has gone from the downstairs to the upstairs, she is Joseph's superior : he asks Kirby what he should call her now that she have moved on up. Blake is happy for Jeff although he worries that it may have been too soon and that he is still feeling the effects of the neuro-toxin. Jeff assures him that he did so in clear mind, unlike when he signed over LB's shares. Jeff wants to sue Alexis, but Blake will not allow it because it can ruin Jeff's career to admit that he was temporarily insane. Blake will handle Alexis in his own way to stop the merger. Alexis moving forward with the Board meeting now that Sam Dexter has been found and returned to Denver. Fallon knows her marriage with Jeff did not work, so she shouldn't feel too upset about Kirby and Jeff, but still a part of her will. She does tell Jeff that she is happy for he and Kirby and probably does mean it. It only becomes more awkward since Kirby is LB's nanny and now step-mother. What is more, Fallon catches Kirby telling LB that she loves him as if he were her own son. At least Fallon has an endearing Mark to help ease the blow. Steven goes to New York in order to bring Sammy Jo back to Denver and the two can raise Danny like a real family. The last thing Alexis wants is for Sammy Jo to return so she suggests that Adam go speak to Steven. Of course, Steven doesn't listen to a man he just met even if it his brother. Also, Adam's abrasive attitude really does not mesh well with Steven and Steven takes offense at Adam's meddling. Krystle sees Adam's interference and commands him to the study. Krystle learns that it was Alexis's suggestion for Adam to talk to Steven, which is no surprise for Krystle. More importantly, Krystle sees Adam shaking as he holds his glass of scotch. While Adam is at the mansion, he calls Kirby a fool for marrying Jeff and accuses her of doing so for the money. Kirby is just like Adam and the two will be together - that night when they "slept" together proves it. In New York, Steven sees Sammy Jo who does not want to return to Denver and play house with a gay man. Sammy Jo also let's Steven know that she has no interest in getting to know Danny and would have aborted him had she not been so scared. Also, Sammy Jo thinks Steven should let Blake and Krystle raise Danny so Steven can do as he wishes with other men. Steven returns to Denver to be whisked to his mother's penthouse where Alexis still tries to convince Steven to come work at Colby Co. Steven cannot decide on what to do career-wise until he decides what to do with Danny. Steven has finally made his decision with respect to Danny and Blake is not pleased. Steven is going to move out with Danny and raise his son as a single parent. Blake does not want that, especially when the parent is a gay. Krystle tries to calm the two but it does not work. Steven has made up his mind, but Blake will not accept it. Krystle tells Blake he must see Steven's point of view or else the two of them could lose both of them forever. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * David Hedison ... Sam Dexter * John McCook ... Fred * Kelly Elias ... David Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Deleted scenes: Kirby tries to reach her father on the phone, Krystle tries to talk to Joseph about Kirby's wedding (Joseph doesn't want to talk about it), Kirby and Steven met for the first time in years, Adam talk about Steven with Fallon, Kirby and Joseph reconcile themselves. * Trivia: The cover of the magazine from which Sammy Jo discovers that Steven is alive has a picture of the cast of arch-rival soap, Dallas (1978) - one can see a full cast photo and a closer view showing JR Ewing and Cliff Barnes, who are standing. However her tactfully placed thumb means that only the D of 'Dallas' is visible in the legend.